The present invention relates to playing a guitar or a four-string bass guitar and more particularly, to a method of learning, teaching, and playing a guitar with the use of a chord card.
The guitar is a fretted musical instrument that usually has six strings. It is typically played with both hands by strumming or plucking the strings with either a guitar pick or the finger(s)/fingernails of one hand, while simultaneously fretting (pressing the strings against the frets) with the fingers of the other hand. The sound of the vibrating strings is projected either acoustically, by means of the hollow chamber of the guitar (for an acoustic guitar), or through an electrical amplifier and a speaker.
The guitar strings include heavy strings having a larger gauge and light strings have a smaller gauge. The heavy strings are at the top of the fretboard and the light strings are at the bottom of the fretboard. Currently, to learn how to play guitar, each individual chord must be memorized and there is no natural progression to learn.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved method of teaching and playing guitar.